Fickle Hate
by culpable
Summary: HarryDraco. They hate each other, right?


Fickle Hate: Chapter One  
  
I hate you. I've always hated you. It's common knowledge that I hate you. Hate you with my entire existence. I have taken every precaution to show the whole world just how much I hate you.  
  
And I know you hate me. You hate me just as much as I hate you, maybe even more. You like to walk by me with that self righteous little glare and I like to smirk at you in return, because we hate each other. There is no denying it. We bicker like immature little ten year olds, but we don't care, because when we are faced with each other, our hate just sprouts out of nowhere, and it becomes perfectly acceptable to resort to juvenile teasing.  
  
I don't think I would mind as much if we had silent hate oozing between us. The kind where blood boils at the sight of each other, but we don't say anything, nothing at all, because it's just not worth it. If we hated each other that much, really, we would just ignore each other. Because when I think about it, this sort of futile arguing just shows the obsession we have for each other. We like to taunt, saying things in just the right tone at just the right time, to see if the other will jump for the bait. It's like one big experiment, just to see who has more willpower. Who will give in to the increasing jeers and crescendo in emotions.  
  
It's all just a silly little game.  
  
But that doesn't mean I don't hate you. And that doesn't mean you don't hate me.  
  
We hate each other with such passion, that it completely bewilders me how you, Harry Potter, fell in love with the likes of me. And how I, Draco Malfoy, fell in love with the likes of you.  
  
But then, I guess, when you're using all of you energy to hate one person so much, it has to turn to rough, bloody sex in the end anyway, right? Because sooner or later, in the middle of going through the daily harassment, I'll say something that is just a little too sharp, and you will get affected just a little too much. And then you'll walk slightly closer to me, your eyes will narrow and your lips will thin. And you'll mutter, barely audible, "What did you say, Malfoy?"  
  
And I'll just sneer back at you, "You heard me Potter. Like father like son, right? Your lack of Quidditch skills today must've been a direct trait from your useless father." And oh, now I've done it because you have balled my robes up into your fists and have slammed me up against the wall.  
  
Everyone will gather around, intrigued, because we rarely ever resort to physical pain. The verbal abuse is usually enough for us. So this is a bit of a treat for the rest of our pitiful schoolmates. And in the middle of concentrating on remaining my cool, indifferent self, your eyes will flicker, and oh, there is something so very captivating about those green spheres. And as you grit your teeth, and clench your fists a little tighter, you can't help but wonder how I'm keeping this calm façade. You feel the incredible urge to break me out of my cold appearance, you want to see me flabbergasted for once in your life. And you will, almost, just by staring at me with those eyes. But all these years of hiding my emotions will prove to be good for me in the end, because I won't let to know any of those dirty thoughts running through my head.  
  
And it's at that exact moment, when you wish you could make me moan, and I am drowning in that green sea, that the hate that we're supposed to have just sort of dissipates. But only for that moment, because one of us will snap to our senses, and will continue the onslaught.  
  
And it'll probably happen again and again. And both of us will blame it on hormones, because really, we're just two horny teenage boys with nothing else on our minds but sex. Because you have always hated me, and I have always hated you.  
  
But eventually, we are bound to fall in love. It's written everywhere. The typical worst enemies find something a little more deeper, and then they make passionate love in some discreet place, and get married, have 2.5 kids- the whole deal.  
  
So yes, after the instant I fell in love with your eyes, it was only a matter a time that I feel in love with you, and you with me. I just didn't expect it to happen this way.  
  
---  
  
Notes: Spot any spelling and/or grammer mistakes, do tell. Review, please. Thanks. 33 


End file.
